Me, Scotty and The Suicidal Hotty
by XxFraGileAndBrOkenXx
Summary: Lydia Martin, the most popular and beautiful girl, to grace beacon hills, Her life was a series of epic adventures and mishaps. But what if all that was a façade? What if the girl who had everything actually wanted nothing more than to die? After a failed suicide attempt, Stiles Stilinski, is forced by his father to befriend this broken beauty.
1. Chapter 1

I widen my eyes dramatically as, I feel my body being shaked violently.

"Stiles!" A voice hisses in my ear, causing me to squirm uncomfortably and continue to dig my head deeper into my pillow.

"Come on, Son!"

I gasp slightly, as I feel my ankle being pulled causing my entire body to slide down my bed.

"I'M UP!" I screech loudly, as I quickly shake the hand away from my ankle.

My dad gives me a plain look, "If you're up, then why have I been calling you for the past ten minuets"

"Because you love me" I say giving my father, a lazy smile.

"Just get dressed" He sighs, before he leaves my room.

I groan loudly, as I fall back onto my bed. I would honestly, do anything to not get out of bed right now. And to not have to endure, the painful, tedious tasks which come with high school. Well I call it high school, but to be honest it was like the bane of my existence.

I might be being a tad dramatic, because it's not like I get shoved into a locker on a regular occurrence. I did have friends, I had many in-fact, I was even on the lacrosse team. But something about it, just gave me a complete sense of dread, perhaps it was because everytime I left the house, I was overcome with an overwelling fear that something terrible was about to happen. Or maybe it was the fact, that I found school difficult because I had ADHD, so I could never concentrate on lessons, so I would always end up falling behind somehow, and I never wanted to admit that I was struggling which caused me to get even more behind.

Once I finished, complentating my entire exsistence, I decided just to bite the bullet and actually change for the day.

Bland.

That was the look which I was going for today, just a bland, under-the rador look. Standing out never appeared to me, I mean sure sometimes I was inclined to be the smart-ass in class, and act out as if I was some-sort of class clown but that felt natural to me, making people laugh was the one thing I was confident within doing.

I glance at myself in the mirror, I was wearing black jeans, a white v-neck t-shirt with a blue and green checkered shirt over the top. I style my hair messily, as I run and average amount of gel thorugh my hair. I shurg as I look upon myself, average. I looked average, something in which I was quite fine with.

I grab my backpack, before giving myself one last look of reassurance, and heading down the stairs.

I wince, as I hear my dads god-awful singing from the kitchen.

"Was your plan to burst my ear-drum this morning?" I ask, as I walk into the kitchen.

My dad rolls his eyes, "I forgot you could sing like Whitney Houston"

"Never said I could" I murmur, as I open the fridge and grab a pint of orange juice.

"You know Lydia Martin right? Natalies daughter?" Dad asks.

I freeze slightly before nodding, "Y-Yeah, why? Saying that I've not seen her since the semester started"

"Well, um. She's not well son"

I turn my head slightly, "What do you mean?"

"She had a break-down, she's coming home today, why don't you visit her after school?"

"Break-down? What do you mean, coming home where's she been?"

"She um, she had a mental break-down, she was hysterial, she tried to kill herself and so her mother, sent her away to rehab"

I blink.

I couldn't quite wrap my head around, what my dad just told me. I just couldn't see how Lydia Martin, the most beautiful and popular girl at school, would want to end her own life. People physically bowed down to her, she was worshiped as if she was some kind of goddess. It was probably because she looks like one.

I just don't understand why, the girl who had everything suddenly wanted not to have anything anymore. Even her own life.

"Are you sure?" I ask, after a good few minuets worth of silence.

Dad nods sadly, "Yeah, it's a shame. Such a young girl, why would she want to do something so stupid?"

I shrug, "Maybe she didn't think, it was stupid. She could have had other things going on in her life that no one knew about"

"If something, was going on with you. You'd tell me right? Or at least you'd tell Scott right?"

I nod, "I would dad, and I'm fine. I promise"

"I-I know, it's just it's my job to worry"

"And it's my job, to stop you worrying" I say, as I clutch my backpack.

Dad nods before grabbing his car-keys, "I'll be home for around six, but please try and visit Lydia. She really needs a friend right now"

I snort, "Suicidal or not, there's no way in hell, that Lydia Martin, would ever be my friend?"

He rolls his eyes, "Stiles, don't be an idiot. Just visit that poor girl, and at least try and get her to smile"

"Fine, I will" I say before sighing loudly, and watching my dad nod at me before leaving the house.

…

"Hey wanna hang-out after school?" Scott asks me, as I pack away all my stuff in my locker. The relief that it was the end of the day settling in.

"It is after school" I point out, obviously.

"Well, would you like to hang, yes or no?"

I shrug, "I can't, I have to visit Lydia Martin"

"Queen of the school, stuck up her own ass, Lydia Martin?"

I nod unpleasantly, "That's the one"

"Why are you visiting her? Does she need her feet polishing or something?"

I snort, "No, it's just a favour, for my dad. Long story, I'll fill you in later yeah?"

Scott nods, "Yeah sure"

"I'll see you later, I'll text you" I hurriedly say, before I begin pratically jogging down the corridor.

I know what you are thinking. Stiles if this Lydia, girl is truly the she-devil then why are you so eager to meet her? Trust me, I'm not. Lydia Martin, depsite being beautiful and popular, is an awful person, she contiunously, puts others down for her own gain. And the only reason why I'm pratically skidding down the corridor, right now is because the faster I visit Lydia, than the fast I can leave visiting Lydia.

But to be quite honest, I don't even think I'll get the very high honor, of even seeing Lydia. I know what you're thinking, this guy is a complete and utter dick and maybe I am. I'm talking shit about a girl, who just recently tried to kill herself. But suicidal or not, Lydia Martin isn't a good person, and just because she hates herself, it doesn't mean I'm going to allow myself, to give her any form of pity, because frankly right now, she didn't deserve it.

For all I knew, maybe I'll change my mind, maybe I'll actually spend quality time with her and realise actually she's a good person, and she's just misjudge. But right now the chances of that happening or slim to none.

But just incase, I'm going to allow myself to carry my feet towards, my beaten, worn out old jeep and drive over to 'the princess' castle' and see if she was kind enough to exchange pleasantaries with a meer, humble peasant like myself.

Okay, I admit, I'm synical, here I am talking shit about how Lydia's a bad person, when I'm not really showing that I'm a good person, so I probably seem like the biggest hyprocrite in the world right now, and maybe I am.

So now, here I am, currently sat in my jeep outside Lydia's house. Trying to find any ounce of courage, in my body to go up to her door and ring her doorbell. But after nearly ten minuets of sitting here, I was still yet to find the courage. To be honest, I don't know why I'm allowing myself to get so worked up, it's not like there's any chance that Lydia is actually going to want to speak to me, or even look at me for that matter.

I finally let myself, win my inner-battle between ringing or not ringing to the door bell, and chose to climb out of my car and step a few steps up Lydia's driveway, and a few steps later here I am. Anxitety pumping through my body, as if it was my blood supply. My hands shaking, trembling and dripping with sweat might I add. But I just need to be calm, I'm not doing this for me, or hell even for Lydia, I'm doing this for my dad.

I close my eyes and quickly press the door, I was very tempted to just turn around and bolt towards my car and drive away, drive quickly and swifty away, just go home and play x-box with Scott for the rest of the night. But instead my feet appeared to be glued to the many crumbled rocks below me.

The large, black door swung open to reveal, Natalie Martin.

"Hello?" She asks, confusion laced in her voice. She was probably thinking, why is this strange, overgrown child stood outside my door, currently looking like he's about to shit himself.

"I-I'm S-Sheriff Stilinski's son, and h-he told me about Lydia. So I-I was just wondered if she need a friend or something? Not that she doesn't have any friends, because I know she's got loads, hundreds even" I ramble.

The woman laughs slightly, "Your father told me, you'd be coming. It's nice of you, to come and see her. And despite her having all these friends, none of them have bothered to even attempt to contact or see her, since her incident"

I nod, "D-Do you want me to come in then?"

The brown haired woman nods, and steps aside, so that there is room for me, to move past her. I quickly take of my beaten down converse.

"LYDIA, THERE'S A STILES HERE TOO SEE YOU!" Natalie calls from the bottom of the stairs.

I feel my breath hitch slightly, with nerves.

"WHAT THE HELL IS A STILES?!" A familiar voice calls back.

Annoyance, bubbles in my stomach.

What the hell is a Stiles?

Seriously, I had been in numerous classes with her since kindergarden, we had similar friends, I was even on the same team as her boyfriend and yet she still had the arrogance not to learn my name,

Natalie laughs awkwardly, "It's probably her meds, just go upstairs sweetie. Her door is the first one on the right"

I nod, "Uh, thanks"

After some slight hesitation, I begin climbing up the stairs, once I reach the top, the first door on the right, continues to stare at me dauntingly, as if it knew, the hell in which was behind it.

I attempt to shake off the nerves which where currently circling through my body, and place my hand on the door knob and begin twisting it until the door clicks and suddenly becomes open. Purple surrounded me, I didn't realise that one room could contain such much purple, it literally covered every inch of the room. I was also quite shocked by the stuffed animal collection, sat neatly on the double bed, in the middle of the room. Who knew the devil of Beacon Hills, had a stuffed animal collection?

"Are you just going to stand there awkwardly, or are you actually going to come in?"

I blink, before actually step inside, the purple enduldged bedroom.

My eyes widen, as I look upon what the dictonary would define as a 'hot-mess'. The once, prim and proper Lydia Martin, who never had a nail chipped, or a hair out of place, was now stood in-front of me with wet tangled hair, puffy eyes, hallow cheeks and a ghostly pale complextion.

"Oh, I know who you are" She mumurs as she glances at me, up and down.

"Yeah, well we have been in classes since kindergarden" I mutter bitterly.

"So, how come you're visting me? Because I don't really recall us being friends, if it's out of pity than you can just go"

I roll my eyes, "I'm not visiting you out of pity if you must know then, the reason I'm here is because my dad is making me"

Lydia snorts, "You do realise, that's worse right?"

I wince, as I rub the back of my neck, "Well now, I've said it outloud I do"

The starwberry blonde scoffs, "You can sit down, if you want"

I nod unsurely, "Wh-Where can I sit?"

"Well, I've got a floor, a bed, a chair, and a bay window"

"Am I allowed to sit on any of them?"

"Just sit on the bed!" Lydia says frustratedly, "God, you are so awkward"

I shrug, as I sit down, "I can't help it, I'm just naturally awkward, it's kind of a given when you're as gangly and pasty as I am"

"Can't argue with you there"

"So... how have you been?" I ask, as I nervously play with my hands.

"Other than trying to kill myself, I've been good and yourself?"

"Uh, average" I squeak out, as I mentally curse myself for asking such a stupid question.

"Does everyone at school, as my doctors put it, know I'm mentally unstable?"

"N-No not really, I mean Erica Reyes tried to start a rumour, that you cut of all your hair then snorted tweleve grams of cocaine, which resulted in you going to rehab but it didn't really catch on"

Lydia rolls her eyes, "She's such a bitch, I don't know why I ever, thought she was my best friend"

"Have any of your friends spoke to you?"

"No, they've all dropped me because they can't afford to carry around suicidal baggage"

And that's when the impossible happened, I felt sympathy, even though it was just a smudge, for Lydia Martin,

"Well, honestly, I think they're all idiots"

"You and me both"

"And if it helps, I've once made-out with Erica, her mouth is like a washing machine"

The starwberry blonde laughs slightly, "Damn, who would of thought, the first person to make me smile in months, would have been Stiles Stilinski"

"I thought you didn't know me, let alone my last name"

"I needed to put a name, to a first, so that it would click, but I know how you are, you're best friends with Scott Mccall right?"

I nod, "Yeah, being friends with Scott, is kind of my thing, you know how Superman has his cape, Batman has the batmobile, that's what being Scott's friend is like with me"

"I thought it was your gangly and pastiness"

I roll my eyes, "Well, way to kick a man when he's down"

"I would really class, you as a man, you're more like an overgrown child. Maybe that's your thing"

I purse my lips, "No, I still think being Scott's best friend is my thing"

Lydia shrugs, "At least you've got a thing"


	2. Chapter 2

I nervously, knock on the same door that I did yesterday, why I couldn't quite understand. I just felt obliged to see her, mostly I think it was due to her admitting to me, that she had lost all her friends due to her suicide attempt.

The door swings open to reveal, a tired, work-down looking Lydia Martin; her strawberry blonde curls, where tied up into a high ponytail, she was wearing pink and white striped silk pjs.

Her eyes widen slightly, as she see's it's me who's stood outside her door, "Y-Your back?"

I shrug, "Dad wanted me too see you again"

Technically this wasn't a lie, Natalie phone my dad yesterday after I left, and she appeared to be over the moon, that someone actually wanted too see her daughter. So before I left the house this morning dad suggested, that I once again visited Lydia.

Lydia rolls her eyes, "Well, I was just about to start watching the notebook, so you'll have to just watch it with me"

I groan, "Really? The notebook? Shouldn't you, you know be watching happy things"

The strawberry blonde gives me a pointed look, "I really doubt watching a Nicholas Sparks film, is going to make me overdose on morphine and take a shit load of pills again"

I wince slightly, "Shit, yeah let's just watch this shitty movie"

Lydia smiles slightly, before welcoming me inside. I take of my shoes, and follow her into her front room. The curtains where drawn preventing any source of natural light streaming in, the leather sofa, I pressume Lydia was previously sitting on was covered with numerous blankets and pillows, on the coffee table in-front of said sofa, laid a bowl of popcorn, and various sweet packets.

I grab the bowl of popcorn, before plopping down on the sofa.

"Hey! You just stole my popcorn"

"If I have to suffer, then you have to suffer" I say simply.

"And how exactly, are you suffering? You're watching a film, with a pretty girl?" Lydia asks, as she places her hands on her hips.

"I'm being forced to watch 'The Notebook" I deapan, "How aren't I suffering?"

Lydia rolls her eyes before attempting to grab a handful of popcorn, I quickly slap her hand away.

"I don't like to share" I murmur.

"You are an actual child"

"Just play your shitty movie"

"With pleasure" The strawberry blonde says, as she turns her head, so that she can give me a smug look.

"You do realise, this movie is completely unrealistic"

"Shhh!"

"I'm just saying, what guy is really going to go through all the effort of building a girl a house?"

"One that's in love" Lydia says, her tone making out as if I was the most stupid person, on the planet.

"So, you expect your future husband to build you a house?"

"I don't really think, about the future"

I turn to look at her, "Well, you must think about college. Don't you have a ridicously high GPA?"

"I probably, won't be around by the time college starts" Lydia murmur.

My eyes widen slightly, "W-What?"

The strawberry blonde sighs, "Well, I had the perfect life before and I still wanted to die, so why would I want to keep going when my life, has turned to shit. I have no friends, no boyfriend, my mother watches me like a hawk, everyone thinks I'm a nut-job. So what part of that, is going to make me want to keep going?"

Shit.

"You've got me now" I say before giving her a playful wink.

"That makes it worse"

I gasp dramatically, "Lydia Martin, you have wounded me"

Her green eyes sparkle, with what I hope is amusement, "What a shame"

And in this moment, I knew what I had to do. Everyday until Lydia wanted to actually live, I'm going to spend with her.

I am going to save Lydia Martin's life.

I was going to make her happy again, I was going to make her smile, I was going to give her the chance to re-build her life.

"Would you like to hang out with my friends, some time?"

Lydia turns her head, "Are you just saying that because, I just told you I had no friends and that I want to die?"

My eyes widen, "N-No, I just..."

Lydia scoffs, "Fine, I'll hang out with your friends"

"R-Really?"

"Well, I may as well, plus your friend Scott is pretty cute"

"Well, I hate to break it to you, he's also pretty taken"

Her eyebrows knit together, "He is? God, I geninuely used to know every little, piece of gossip and now even you know more about what's going on then I do!"

"He's dating Malia Tate" I say simply, my stomach ignites the same feeling it always does when I mention, or for better yet, anyone mentions Malia and Scott together.

Malia Tate.

How do, I even begin to describe the wonder which is Malia Tate?

She was un-deniably the most beautiful creature which god has ever created, she had carmel, coloured hair which never seemed to be out of place, she had large chocolate eyes which could turn any guy into a puddle of horemones.

Malia and I have been friends since seventh grade, we where assigned to sit next to each other in science and there was just chemsitry, literal and metaphorical chemsitry. We have everything in common, the same sense of humour, we liked the same films, we read the same comic books.

But in despite of all this Malia, had well and truly fallen in love with my best friend. And trust me when I say this, it hurt like hell.

"Didn't you have like a massive thing for her?"

I blink, "Y-You knew about that?"

Lydia gives me a look, "I knew about everything"

"But yeah I did, actually I still do" I admit, as I look down at my hands awkwardly.

"Oh, Uh, Sorry"

"Lydia Martin, are you actually apologising?" I ask dramatically.

The strawberry blonde rolls her eyes, "I'm not actually one hundred percent evil, you know"

I nod, "I know, I mean on a good day, I don't even think I see anymore that eighty percent evil in your eyes"

I feel a pillow collide with my face, causing me to splutter dramatically.

"You are seriously, becoming a bane of my existence Stilinski"

I turn to look at the girl next to me, with a cheeky grin, "You say such sweet things to me"

She rolls her eyes at me before turning her attention back to the film.

I couldn't help but feel a twinge of annoyance at the storyline of the film, actually I don't think this film held any storyline, it was just about a man reading memories to his wife, who's currently losing her memory. Maybe, I didn't like the film because the storyline, hit close to home. It just reminded me of how, when my mother began to lose her memory, when I was only the tender age of eleven, my dad would read her stories. And it sickened me, how something so similar and heartbreaking to my life, could be an awarded winning blockbuster.

I turn my head when I hear sniffles, next to me.

My eyes widen, the ice-queen of Beacon Hills was sat next to me, in floods of tears because of a shitty Nicholas Sparks movie.

"Lydia?" I ask carefully.

The strawberry blonde let's out a sob and shakes her head, "I-It's just so beautiful"

I shake my head, "No it's not! It's painful, and it's hurtful but the film only shows that for a short amount of time!"

Lydia looks at me, with tear stained cheeks, "A-Are you alright?"

I shrug, "This film, it just reminds me of my mom and dad"

"I-I don't understand"

"My mom died from dementia, when I was eleven and my father used to read to her, like he does in this shitty film!"

"Shit. I'm sorry, I didn't know"

"It's fine" I say dismissively.

"No, let's watch something else"

"Lydia it's fine"

She shakes her head, "No, you're right. It's probably not good, for me to be watching sad films anyway"

"You should be watching, something happy"

"Like?"

I purse my lips, before widening my eyes excitedly, "We should totally watch, The Office"

Lydia's eyes light up, in a way I haven't seen before, "You watch The Office?"

"You bet your little ass I do!"

The stawberry blonde rolls her eyes before a ghost of a smile tugs it's way onto her lips, "Please, tell me you at least appreciate Jim and Pam's love story?"

I nod, "Of course I do! They're soulmates"

"Can't argue, with you on that one Stilinski"

I liked this Lydia, she was someone who I could actually see myself being friends with.

I turn my head as I hear the front door open, a few seconds later a flushed Natalie Martin, walks into the living room.

Her expression of annoyance, transfers into one of happiness when she see's my sat next to Lydia, "Stiles! It's such a lovely, surprise to see you here!"

I give her a small smile, "I-It's nice too see you too?"

Lydia snorts, "So awkward" She mumbles

"Honey, I saw Jackson before" Natalie says, as she turns her attention to her daughter.

The girl next to me visably stiffens, "And I care because?"

"Why do you always push me away Lydia?"

Lydia stands up, anger blazing in her eyes, "I don't push you away! I wish, you where there enough for me, so that I could push you away!"

"Can we please not argue in front of company?"

My eyes widen, "I-I'll just go home"

"See you're chasing away people, who actually want to spend time with you!"

Lydia scoffs, "He doesn't want to spend time with me, his dad is forcing him to come round!"

"Regardless, he's still here!"

"I'm just going too leave.." I murmur awkwardly, "I-I'll see you tomorrow Lydia"

The strawberry blonde looks at me with surprise, "T-Tomorrow?"

"I invited you out, with my friends remember?"

"Oh yeah..."

Natalie claps happily, "See, you could make friends again!"

Lydia narrows her eyes at her mother, before sighing loudly and storming out of the room.

"She's just grumpy"

I nod awkwardly before slowly but surely leaving Lydia's house.


	3. Chapter 3

"Lydia Martin? You've invited Lydia Martin to hang out with us?" Scott asks on the other end of the call.

"Yeah, she could really need some friends"

"You do realise, no one actually likes her"

I wince slightly, "She's not too bad, her medication has calmed her down a lot, she's more rational"

"Fine, but if someone says something, that's on you Stiles"

"I know, I'm on my way to pick her up now, then we'll meet you at the bowling alley"

"Okay, I'll see you there" He says before hanging up,

I let out a sigh, as I internally pray that everything today goes smoothly, and that Lydia and my friends are at least civil towards each other.

I pull upside the Martin household, as I have been doing these past few days. Anxiety settles into my skin as I begin to overthink, about all the horrible possibilities which come with Lydia meeting my friends.

I quickly shake it off, I'm not doing this for me.

I'm doing this for Lydia.

She needs to be around people, who are actually geniunely good people, unlike the dick's who dropped her just because she has a mental illness.

I climb out my car and quickly, scramble towards her front-door, de-ja vu sneaks up on me as, I once again knock on the large black door in front of me.

A few seconds later, the door swings open. I blink slightly as I see Lydia, for once fully dressed, granted she wasn't wear the same prim and proper things she used to wear but at least she was out of her pj's. I look over at the girl in front of me, she was dressed in, tight black skinny jeans, she was wearing a tight black ribbed top and over that was a black leather jacket. I noticed she looked slightly taller due to the black heel boots she was wearing. Her strawberry blonde hair was placed into a messy braid, at the side of her neck.

"Well aren't you bright and colourful today" I remark sarcastically.

She rolls her eyes, "Just be grateful, I'm not in sweatpants"

I snort slightly, before scratching the back of my neck awkward, "A-Are you ready?"

Lydia nods before letting out a small sigh, "Yeah, let's do this"

I nod and begin to walk towards my jeep, the strawberry blonde closely following me. We wordlessly climb into my car.

"So..who are we meeting?" Lydia asks as she buckles her seatbelt.

A form of relief sparks in my stomach, she must have some form of hope, because a girl who want's to die wouldn't wear something which prevents death.

"Uh, well there's me-" I get cut off.

"Yeah, no shit"

I roll my eyes, "Uh, Scott, Malia, Isaac, Allison, Liam and his girlfriend"

"Sounds nice" She murmurs.

"They'll like you, I hope" I say quickly.

Lydia rolls her eyes, "It's too late, they already know me'"

"So?"

"I know, what people thought of me, I'm not a good person"

I blink slightly, "Lyd-"

"I'm a bad person, It's fine I can accept that"

"Do you like the Kooks?" I ask as, I plug my phone into it's aux cord, in a desperate attempt to change converdsation.

Lydia nods, "Sure, put them on"

I put on a random song, by the band before I begin reversing from Lydia's driveway. I turn my head as rattling.

The girl next to me glances at me with confusion, as she holds numerous pills in her hands, "What?"

"Y-Your taking the right amount right?"

Lydia rolls her eyes, "Don't worry, I'm not going to O.D in your car"

"Good, because I'd have to fill out a lot of paperwork and go into questioning, and I've got plans tomorrow"

"You're an idiot" She murmurs, before pulling a pair of black sunglasses out of her jacket and placing them on her face, then placing the pills in her mouth and swallowing them dry.

The thought of swallowing pills dry causes me to wince.

We wordlessy, begin driving towards the bowling alley. But despite what you may think, I found the silence quite comfortable, there wasn't exactly any tension, none that I could pinpoint anyway. After roughly five minuets, of driving we finally pull up outside the bowling alley.

"Are they already inside?" Lydia asks, breaking the silence.

I nod, "Yeah, they should be"

"Let's go" She says, as she unbuckles her seatbelt and climbs out of my car, I follow her suit.

"If you don't wanna do this, I can take you home if you want" I say reassuringly, as I join her side and begin walking towards the enterance.

"We're just bowling" She deapans, "I'm pretty sure, I'll be fine"

I nod, "Was just checking" I murmur.

Anxiety races through me, as I see all my friends stood at the enterance watching, Lydia and I closely.

Scott gives me a massive grin, and rushes towards me and hugs me tightly, "I've missed you"

I chuckle, "It's been two days"

"Two days too long!"

We pull away, causing Scott to turn his attention to the small girl next to me.

"Hey Lydia" He says gently.

Lydia gives him a small smile, "Hey Scott"

Everyone else comes towards us, Malia gives Lydia a wary look, before stepping towards the girl.

"Hey I'm Malia" She says, with a tight smile onto her face.

Lydia laughs slightly, "I know, we where in English together"

"Oh, I'm surpised you even noticed me" The brunette remarks bitterly, causing my eyes to widen slightly, and Lydia's expression to falter slightly.

Luckily Allison steps forward, with a more of a genuine smile, "Hey Lydia, I love your boots where are they from?"

"Thanks, they're from topshop but I don't think they sell them anymore"

"Shame, they're really nice"

"Uh, if you have small feet, you can borrow them sometime"

Relief spreads through me, thank god for Allison.

"She doesn't seem, that bad. Malia was telling me was the ice-queen" Liam mumurs next to me.

I snort, "Today's a good, there's only roughly sixty percent evil in her eyes"

"Ooh! How much evil is in my eyes?" Liam asks, as he batts his eyelashes playfully at me.

I squint, as I look at the boy in-front fo me, "Hmm...I'd say forty"

"I'm pleased with that"

"So you should be" I say simply, causing Liam to chuckle.

"Shall we go inside?" Scott suggests.

We all nod, before heading inside, I make sure I stand near Lydia just incase she feels uncomfortable.

"How much is it?" Lydia asks quitely next to me.

I shake my head, "Its' fine, I'll pay for you"

"Stiles, it's fine. I can pay"

"I insist, please" I pratically beg, Lydia eyes me up before reluctantly nodding.

I pass Scott, $10 to pay for mine and Lydia's share for the bowling.

"I'm so glad, you don't have to wear them hidious shoes anymore" She murmurs, causing me to laugh.

"I'm sure depsite them being hidious, the all-mighty Lydia Martin could still pull them off"

The strawberry blonde flicks her hair, sassily "Of course, I could! I mean look at me!"

I chuckle, "Remember how we where on about things"

"I do, Scott's best friend"

I roll my eyes, "I think your thing is, modesty"

Lydia nods, "That and beauty"

I laugh again, I was happy.

I was happy that Lydia was having a good day, and was giving me sassy remarks. It gave me hope, hope that I could actually help her, hope that I could in-fact save her life.

Once Scott, as paid we all follow him towards the lane which we paid for, and sadly for me it was on the other end of the alley.

"I'm going to get a slush, anyone wanna come with?" Malia announces.

Scott obviously being the devoted boyfriend he is, instantly agrees with massive puppy dog love.

"Hey, sorry I didn't introduce myself before, I'm Hayden" Liam's girlfriend say's shyly, as she comes towards Lydia.

Lydia gives the younger girl a small smile, "I'm Lydia, nice too meet you"

We all settle down on the benches for our lane, it was; Isaac, Liam, Hayden and Allison on one bench, then me and Lydia, on the other one, leaving room for Malia and Scott.

"She's so innocent" Lydia mumbles to me, as she gestures towards Hayden.

"Where you ever that innocent?"

She snorts, "I wish, I'd be that innocent, I was far too cocky"

I raise an eyebrow, "Was?"

"Fine, I can at times be cocky"

"You mean, all the time"

My eye widen as I feel my shoulder being slapped, "God, I think you've broke my arm!" I call out dramatically.

"Such a child"

Malia and Scott come back towards us, holding a massive slush and a tray of nachos.

"Who wants to bowl first?" Isaac, asks as he steps up the bowling on, the screen in-front of us.

"Me!" I call out quickly, causing everyone bar Lydia to chuckle.

"You can smile Lydia" Malia retorts, everyone glances at her wide-eyed and awkwardly.

A laugh escapes the brunettes lips, "I'm joking!"

Lydia nods, "Sorry, I didn't see the humour in the joke. I'll try to find it next time"

"Buzzkill" Malia mumbles quitely, so that only me and Scott could hear it.

Isaac turns around, "Stilinski, you are up!"

I nod excitedly, before grabbing the heaviest bowling ball, I could find. My eyes widen as I pick it up due to the heaviness, I feel myself stumble at the weight before, I awkwardly throw it down the lane.

I whip my head around when I hear a loud gasp.

Shit.

There stands Lydia, covered in dark blue slush, her expression numb.

"Woah!" I say quickly, as I race over towards her.

"Napkins!" I cry out, "For the love of god people, we need napkins!"

Allison nods quickly before she scrambles out of her seat to collect, hopefully napkins.

"What happened?" I ask, gently, as I look down at the much smaller girl.

Lydia looks up at me blankly, "Malia, did another joke but this time I really didn't find it funny"

I shake my head, "What?"

"Your precious Malia, threw a slush over me. What does she think she is, a character on Glee?"

"Shit, Lydia. I'm so sorry"

"It's not your fault, it's mine"

"What? It's not your fault?"

Lydia nods, as tears brim her eyes, "Yes it is, If I wasn't such a bitch, people wouldn't do stuff like this to me"

"Th-This isn't your fault, you didn't do anything wrong"

"This time, but I deserve it for all the bad stuff, I did in the past"

"Do you want me to take you home?" I ask gently.

The strawberry blonde nods, "Please"

Allison quickly passes me napkins, I swipe off all the slush from her shoulders, and off her cheeks.

"It's mostly gone"

Lydia sighs, "Can we go now?"

I nod, "Yeah sure"

She turns to face my friends, "S-Sorry about this, but I'm going to go now. Sorry I didn't get to stay longer, it was nice meeting all of you"

"I'm going to take her home" I murmur.

Everyone nods, and mumbles a goodbye too us.

Guilt swarmed inside of me.

This was all my fault, I was supposed to be helping Lydia feel happier, and all I've done is caused her too feel humilated and bad. I just couldn't comprend why Malia, would do this to her?

What had Lydia done which was so awful towards Malia?

I mean, I know more than anybody that Lydia, is a shitty person, there's no way around that but still she didn't really deserve to have a slush thrown in her face.

"I am really sorry" I say once again, as we climb into her jeep.

Lydia shakes her head, "Stiles it's not your fault, it's my own fault. If I was a nicer person, stuff like this wouldn't happen to me"

"Yeah, but this is the last thing you need"

"Trust me, I'm not going to give someone the satisfaction, of me killing myself just because they threw a slush in my face"

"Good, because once again there's a chance I'd have to do paper work and get questioned"

And then, the impossible happened.

Lydia Martin laughed.

She actually laughed.

I blink, before facing her shock written all over my face, "Y-You laughed!"

Lydia rolls her eyes, "I can laugh you know, Stiles"

"Yeah, it's just I've never head you laugh"

"That's because your not funny"

 **Would you like Lydia's POV in the next chapter?**


	4. Chapter 4

A gasp escapes my mother, as I walk Inside of the living room where she was currently binge watching some soap opera.

"Lydia, what happened?" She asks, as she quickly hurries of the sofa.

"I'm a bitch, that's what happened" I murmur bitterly.

"What? Where's Stiles?"

"I told him to go with his friends"

"I thought you two where friends?"

I scoff, "He talks to me, because he's forced too"

"Well, I still think you should give the boy a chance"

I roll my eyes, "Is there any point? I mean really, everyone always leaves, no-one sticks around. Even you"

My mother sighs, "Lydia, you know why I left you"

"I was nine!" I cry out, "And you left me! I was all alone!"

"I didn't leave you alone, I had someone take care of you"

I narrow my eyes, "A complete stranger!"

"I left you, because I had an addiction and I wanted to get better"

I shake my head, "You hardly, got better. Because I used YOUR MORPHINE, to inject into my body, so I'd die"

My eyes widen, as I feel a sharp sting in my cheek, I quickly clutch it.

My mothers eyes widen with remorse, "I-I'm so sorry"

"Leave me alone" I murmur before running upstairs.

Why did nobody love me?

Was it because I was such a bad person?

I wish I knew, I wish I knew why I acted the way I did. I wish I could let people in, I wish I was good.

Even my own mother, couldn't stand the sight of me, my father left us when I was younger. No-one ever wanted to be around me, I was damaged, I was a toxic person. And I think that's why I told Stiles to go with his friends. Because I don't want him to be involved with someone like me, someone so awful and bitter.

I don't think anyone in my entire lifetime has ever shown me, actual love. My father was always working, and sometimes he'd even get my name wrong and call me 'Lily'. My Mother was often to high to even register that I was there most of the time, and even when I tried to kill myself, when I was in the hospital, she never even told me, she loved me. And I don't actually recall having any genuine friends, they where only my friends because they feared me, because I was a bitch therefore I became popular, not out of being liked but out of fear. And then when they discovered I was weak, I was dropped, with out even a second of hesitation.

I mentally curse myself, as I feel tears roll down my cheeks, I'm just so sick of crying, of being so weak.

Because it's all my fault, all this pain I was currently feeling was self-inflicted. If I was a good person, people would love me. But because I'm a shitty person, no-one cares. And to be honest, I can't blame them.

Because right now, I hate me too.

Anger runs through my veins, as if it was my new blood supply.

I grab the standing, long lengthed mirror in-front of me and throw to the floor and continue to stomp on it continously, until breaks. Just like I have, over and over again.

I let out a cry of pain, when I feel the glass of the mirror pierce my foot. I stop stomping on the mirror and quickly hobble over towards my bed clutching my foot, which was now pouring with blood.

My bedroom door swings open, causing my eyes to widen dramatically.

My heart races, when I see a confused Stiles Stilinski stood at my door, holding my black sunglasses.

"Lydia?" He asks carefully, as he hestiantly takes a step towards me.

I shake my head, "I'm fine!" I insist, as I fake a smile.

Stiles shakes his head, "You're quite clearly not fine, Lydia! What the hell did you do?"

"I broke" I mumble.

"We need to clean your foot"

"No it's fine, just leave!" I snap.

"I'm not leaving you like this" Stiles mumurs before carefully stepping around the glass and going into my on-suite bathroom.

"Just leave! You don't want to be here, you're being forced to hang out with me!" I hiss, "And trust me, the last thing I need right now is pity"

"You need a friend, and that's what I'm being" He says, as he returns into my room with a wet towel.

"I don't like people being my friends out of pity"

"I'm being your friend, because I want too" Stiles says softly, as he begins to wash the bottom of my foot causing me to cry out in pain.

"I'm sorry, I should of warned you that. This would hurt"

"Why aren't you with your friends?"

"Well you left your sunglasses, and I knew if I didn't give you them now, then I'd forget"

"Seriously, Stiles. I can clean myself up, go back to your friends"

"I meant, what I said Lydia. I can't just leave you like this"

I roll my eyes, "I'm not going to take pills, or slit my throat with the glass on the floor. I'll be fine"

"Look at yourself, you're clearly not fine!"

"What do you care, if I'm fine or not?!"

"I care because, like I said Lydia. I'm your friend now, and friends care about each other"

I falter slightly.

Someone, actually cared about me.

The thought of someone caring about me scared me. Because I know the minuet, Stiles realises what an horrible person I am, he's no longer going to care about me.

"So why did you do it?"

"What smash the mirror?"

Stiles looks at me unsurely before nodding, "Yeah"

"That's personal"

"Friends tell each other personal things"

I narrow my eyes, "Just because I'm your friend, it doesn't mean you're mine"

The brown haired boy sighs, "Your foots clean now, do you have a dust-pan and brush so we can get rid of the glass?"

I nod, "Yeah it's in the room across the hall"

"I'll go grab them"

I feel tears, fill my eyes as soon as Stiles leaves the room. Why was I pushing him away?

I should be holding on for dear life, he actually was a good person, who wanted to be my friend. I think it's because I know, he deserves good people to be his friend's, not shitty people like me.

Stiles comes back and warily begins to sweep up shards of glass into the dust-pan.

"Well shit" I murmur.

"What?"

"I've just cost myself seven years bad luck"

Stiles laughs slightly, "I love, how you smash a mirror and fuck up your foot. And all you care about is a bad luck"

I shrug, "I'll just have to find a penny or something"

The boy laughs again, "Do you know, how many pennies you'd actually have to find to give you good look?"

I raise my eyebrow, "You do realise, I'm the one with the freakishly high GPA right"

"It can't be that high, you just smashed a mirror"

I roll my eyes, "I'll smash your face"

"Jesus, someone is fiesty this evening"

I snort, "Trust me, Stilinski if I was fiesty you'd know about it"

Stiles looks at me amused, "I hope you realise, how sexy that just sounded"

I roll my eyes before launching a pillow at his face, causing him to let out a girlish squeak causing me to despite myself let out a small laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

My eyebrows furrow in confusion, as I hear numerous loud and continous knocks at my front door. I quickly wrap my black, silk dressing down around me before racing downstairs and going towards the door.

Even more confusion, and even a small amount of surprise races through me as I see Stiles Stilinski, once again stood at my door.

I tilt my head slightly, "Y-You're back?"

Stiles nod, "I just couldn't keep away"

I roll my eyes, "Seriously, why are you here?"

"Because, I want ice cream"

"Well, I don't have any in my freezer if, thats what you're after"

Stiles laughs slightly, "No, I want you to come and get ice cream with me"

"Y-You do?"

"Well yes, otherwise I wouldn't be here. God I thought you had a high GPA"

I roll my eyes, "I do have a high GPA, I'll have you know Stilinski. And I bet its much higher than yours"

"Well, I don't need brains. I have a pretty face"

I snort, "And bad eyes clearly"

"Well aren't you going to get changed? As much as I like this whole pajamma look, I think you'll get a few stares"

"Obviously, I'll get stared at, I have a good set of boobs"

Stiles nods while a smirk graces his face, "That you do Martin, that you do"

I laugh slightly, "Can't we just eat the ice cream in your car? I really don't wanna change"

"Fine, Princess Martin gets her way again"

I roll my eyes, "Just for that you're paying"

"I pressumed I was paying anyway" Stiles murmurs.

I glance down at my outfit, I was wearing baggy black yoga pants and a black cami, shrugging I quickly place some flats on before leaving the whole, Stiles trailing behind me.

"God, you are so bipolar. You go from wanna-be prince charming too king asshole in like two seconds" I snort.

"Well you're constantly bitchy, so we're even"

I narrow my eyes before shoving him roughly, "Just get in the car and buy me ice cream"

"Of course your highness" He mutter bitterly, causing me to roll my eyes once again and climb into his jeep.

"You know, I don't really know anything about you" I point out, as we both buckle our seatbelts.

"Well, what do you wanna know?"

I purse my lips, "Are you a virgin?"

"No I am not!" Stiles announces proudly.

"And who is this unfortunate girl?"

"Well, I've slept with three people. Would you like to know all their names?"

I shrug, "May as well, the ice cream place is at least a fifteen minuet drive, so we've got time to kill"

Stiles rolls his eyes, "Well, I lost it too Malia"

My eyes widen, "Y-Your best friends girlfriend Malia?!"

"Yeah, we where fifteen it was awkward and we where very much drunk"

"Jesus. Who are the other two?"

"Erica Reyes and Cora Hale"

I shake my head in disgust, "You've had sex with Erica Reyes?"

"I was desperate! And apparently...so was she"

"And just when I thought we could be friends, I hope you know you've ruined this whole thing"

Stiles glanced at me amused, "The whole thing?"

I nod surely, "The whole thing"

"What if I bought you extra sprinkles?"

I huff loudly, "Well, I'd still be annoyed but I would in time learn to forgive you"

Stiles chuckles, "Extra sprinkles it is"

I snort, "Stilinski, you're actually my bitch"

"I'm no-one's bitch, Martin"

"Except mine, you're even buying me extra sprinkles"

"Well not anymore, I'm not. At this rate, you'll be lucky to have a sauce!"

I gasp, "You can not deprive me of sauce!"

"Well I am doing!" Stiles says dramatically.

"For all you know, this could send me over the edge again, and who knows what I'll do"

"Nice try, but you're still not having extra sprinkles, we'll see about the sauce when we get there"

I scoff, "How very noble of you"

"Don't put on your sassy pants with me, Martin. I am the one paying"

I shrug, "Fair enough"

I groan loudly, as I catch a glimsp of my reflection in the side-view mirror. My hair was placed in two, frizzy french braids, my skin looked dull and lifeless and I could actually name the bags under my eyes Prada and Gucci.

"What's wrong princess?"

I roll my eyes, "You know, you're the one who keep babbling on about being my friend, so don't you think as my friend, you should of mentioned I looked like something that you would find stuck on the bottom of your shoe?"

"Yes, I would of mentioned but you don't. Lydia you look fine"

I scoff, "Fine, that's the word every girl dreams of being called"

"You don't seem like the sort of girl, who craves being called beautiful"

"I'm not! It's just nice to be called something better than fine"

Stiles roll his eyes, "What if I said you actualy looked really pretty, would that make you feel better?"

I roll my eyes as I cross my arms, "No because, now I know it's fake"

"Come on Lydia, you know you're gorgeous"

I blink slightly, I feel myself falter before I compose myself, "True, you should see the amount of matches I get on Tinder"

Stiles laughs loudly, "You're kidding right? THE Lydia Martin, is on Tinder?"

I roll my eyes, "I only got it, too see if Jackson was cheating on me"

"Of course, don't worry your secret is safe with me" The brown haired boy says before turning to me and giving me a week.

"I swear to god, if you weren't driving right now. I would give you such a hard slap"

"I love it when we get kinky"

"I swear one of these days, I'm going to physically castrate you"

Stiles lets out a low whistle, "You're so hot when you talk dirty to me"

"I hate you!" I hiss loudly.

"I love you more!" He says as he lazily ruffles my hair, I quickly shrug him away.

I feel relief shine within me, as we pull up to the ice-cream place. I unbuckle my belt, even faster than Stiles probably cums, I snicker at myself for being so funny.

The said boy turns to me with a curious look, "What's so funny?"

I shrug, "Nothing, don't you worry about it, Sunshine"

He gives me one last confused look before we both climb out of the car and head into the ice-cream place.

"What would you like?" Stiles asks.

"Please, can I strawberry ice cream, on a cone, with strawberry sauce and extra sprinkles?" I say cheekily, as I look up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, I'll be right back"

I nod before going towards a booth, which was placed on the other end of the store and sitting in it.

Going out for ice-cream gave me a form of nostalgia, it reminded me of when I was younger and my father and mother actually used to love me. Every third thursday, of every month they would take me out for ice-cream, because back then I was their precious little angel. But now I was just known as that burden neither of them wanted to carry.

I quickly shake of the feeling of sadness which was slowly crawling up towards me and focus on the fact that I'm here with someone, who might possibly care.

But I couldn't allow myself to hope.

Hope is for suckers.

Stiles comes towards with that stupid goofy grin on his face, as he holds two cones of ice cream in each hand.

"Do you wanna stay here or eat in the car?"

I let out a small sigh, "Do you mind if we eat here?"

"Course not"

I give him a small smile, as he passes me my ice-cream, I waste no time before continously licking the strawberry goodness in-front of me.

Stiles laughs slightly, I look up at him with a confused expression.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just I've never seen you look that carefree. It's nice"

A genuine smile graces my lips, "Thanks Stilinski"

"Can I ask you for advice?"

"If it's on how to kill yourself, then I quite clearly haven't mastered the art yet"

Stiles grunts, "That's not funny"

I sigh, "Fine, what do you want advice on?"

"Malia, keeps asking me to go over to her house, late at night"

My eyebrows furrow together, "I thought she was with Scott?"

"Exactly, I couldn't do that to him, he's my best friend, no matter how much I love Malia, I'll always love Scott more"

I give him an amused look, "Maybe, it's Scott you're in love with"

Stiles shrugs, "Well, he does have a good body"

I laugh before I sober up, "Seriously, just tell Malia, to fuck right off"

"W-What?"

"I'm serious, she must know how much you like her, and she's toying with you and frankly I don't like it"

"You don't like it?"

I shake my head, "I don't, you're kind of my friend now and I think you deserve better"

Stiles gasps dramatically before falling of his seat causing me to roll my eyes.

"Did you LYDIA MARTIN, just admit that we where kind of friends?"

"I'm taking it back now"

"It's too late, we're friends forever! I think we should go into the mall after this ice-cream and get matching bracelets"

I raise my eyebrow, "You're such a dork"

"And dork, who you are friends with!"

"Kind of friends with" I correct.

"So seriously, where do you stand on them bracelets?"

I laugh slightly, before I look at the boy across from me with an actual smile on my lips.

Fear spreads throughout my stomach.

I actually have a friend.

What if I lose him?

 **I was just wondering if you'd answer these questions,**

 **Are you enjoying this story?**

 **Who's your favourite character in the story?**

 **Do you want me to keep Stydia as friends or a couple?**

 **What would you like to see happen?**


	6. Chapter 6

I rub my eyes lazily as I trudge downstairs, I was still in the same pajammas as yesterday. A familiar ache takes place in my chest when I see a note left on the kitchen island.

 _Lydia,_

 _I'll be back tomorrow morning, I'll explain when I have the chance._

 _Love Mom_

 _P.S please, stay happy xx._

I roll my eyes before throwing the note in the bin, and going towards the kitchen cupboards and pouring myself a pint of water.

I sigh loudly, as I retrieve my medication from my purse which I left on the table sat in the middle of my table.

It could be so easy, I could just end everything right now, no one would have the chance to save me. I could finally have everything I've ever wanted.

I pour the pills, that I'm required to take along with seven extra ones into my hand.

A loud knock on my front door causes me to jump causing the pills to come flying out of my hands. I curse loudly before rushing towards the door, I silent hope it's not my mother who's forgotten something.

I open the door, to reveal a familiar face.

I make a face, "Jesus, Stilinski. We are allowed a day apart"

Stiles chuckles, "My dad told me that your mom is away, so I thought I'd keep you company"

"I'm fine!" I say firmly, as I attempt to shut the door, but his foot blocks me from closing it completely.

His eyebrows furrow together in confusion, "Why don't you want me here?"

I shrug, "No reason, I just like the peace and quiet"

"And, I'm not buying it" Stiles says, as he warily eyes me up and down.

I groan loudly, before moving aside, so that he can come inside my house.

"Are you happy now?" I bite, as I rest a hand on my hip.

The brown haired boy nods frantically, "I'm estatic"

I roll my eyes, before realisation clicks inside of me. I left the pills, the pills I was going to overdose on where currently laying on my wooden kitchen floor.

I quickly race past Stiles, and open my kitchen door. I fall too my knees almost instantly, as I attempt to collect all the pills as fast as possbible before Stiles could see what I was about to do.

"That looks like a lot of pills"

"I-I spilt them, I was pouring them into my hand and you startled me by knocking on the door" I lie fastly, as I put all the pills back into the tub.

Stiles gives me a look, "Don't pull that shit with me Lydia!"

I flinch at his tone, "I wasn't trying to kill myself!"

"Why don't I believe you?!"

"I don't know, that's your problem!" I hiss, as I take a step forward.

"I-I thought, you where getting happier" He mumurs, his tone sounded defeated.

I sigh loudly, "I-I don't know, sometimes I do actually feel like I could be happy"

"Then why give up?"

"Because..Because, hope is for suckers"

"I'm telling you this now, Lydia. Hope, Isn't for suckers!...It was the only thing that kept me going when my mom died"

A form of pain for the boy standing in-front of me and even perhaps a sense of guilt swarms inside of me.

"I-I'm sorry" I manage out.

"So, if you where happy and your mother was away like she is this evening. What would you like to do?"

I scrunch my face up, so my expression is apparent as confused, "I-I'd probably throw a party, why?"

"Because, that's what we are going to do!"

I roll my eyes, "Stiles, A party isn't going to magically fix me!"

"How do you know that?!"

I feel a lump in my throat form, "B-Because, I can't be fixed"

Stiles shakes his head, as he takes a step forward, "Of course you can, Lydia"

I shake my head, "I-I can't"

"I wouldn't spend everyday with you, if I belived that"

I falter slightly, "W-What?"

"I think you can be fixed, I just think you've got a touch of being broken"

"I-I just don't see the point in living, if I'm broken" I admit, as I try my hardest to stop tears from escaping.

"I don't think you're broken, I think you're Lydia. And guess what?"

"W-What?"

"Lydia, is pretty awesome"

I shake my head, "I-I'm not awsome, I'm an awful person"

"Granted, you're no florence nightingale, but if you where truly awful then you wouldn't reconigse that the things, that you did where bad"

I blink, as I feel tears fall down my face "I-I..."

Stiles gives me a cheeky grin, "Once again, Stiles Stilinski has left yet another girl speechless"

I let out a watery laugh, "You're such an idiot"

He lets out a sigh of relief, "Thank god, you laughed! I thought you where going to hit me!"

"C-Can we just watch movies or something, I really don't feel like a party?"

"Course, I'll do whatever you want"

I give him a small smile before I make my way over towards my sofa, I feel a large lump sit down next to me.

"Stiles?" I ask, once I've gotten myself comfortable.

"Yeah?"

"..What was your mother like?"

Stiles turns to me, with a sad smile "She was kind, she was the kindest person I have ever encountered, but she would never take shit from anyone. Like once, I got bullied in kindergarden for wearing a cape to school, so my mom beated that kids mom's ass"

I laugh at the story, "She sounds like quite the woman"

"She was"

"By the way, I'm sorry I was probably once of the kids who took the piss out of you"

"I probably would of taken the piss out of me too"

I snort, before I find something on netflix to put on in the background as we continue to talk.

"Lydia, can I ask you something?"

I roll my eyes, "No, I won't have sex with you"

"No offence, but you're not my type-"

"What the fuck? I'm everyone's type"

"Not mine, Martin"

I roll my eyes, "You're only lying to yourself, anyways what was your question?"

"Why doesn't Malia like me?"

I sigh loudly, as I look at the pained expression of the boy sat across from me, "B-Because she's an idiot, a complete and utter idiot"

"She's actually really stupid to be fair, she had to repeat kindergarden"

I snort, "Really?!"

Stiles groans, "No! I just wanted to make myself feel better"

"Stiles honestly, you're going to find girl, I promise and she'll be pretty, and she'll even laugh at all your stupid jokes"

"Will we have good sex?"

I roll my eyes, "Yes you'll have good sex"

Stiles nods, "Cool"

I laugh slightly, "Please, don't waste you're time driving yourself crazy of Malia"

"I won't, don't you worry about me Martin"

I snort, "Like I'd spend my time worrying about you, I have better things to think about"

"Like what how many pills you're going to take next?" Stiles retorts sarcastically.

I nod, "Exactly"


	7. Chapter 7

I feel my eyebrows knit together as I hear my phone ringing loudly, at the other side of my room. I quickly scramble out of my bed and head towards my currently charging phone. I tilt my head when I see a number didn't recongise calling me.

I roll my eyes before answering it, "I swear to god! Erica, if it's you prank calling agai-"

"Hello to you too" Stiles irratating voice speaks through my speaker.

"How did you get my number?" I ask confusion lacing my voice.

"My dads a cop, simple"

"I'm just gonna pretend that's not creepy, and just ask what you want?"

"Oh, I was wondering would you like to go too Allisons party with me?"

An amused look appears on my face, "Are you asking me out on a date Stilinski?"

"No, I am far too pretty for you. I just thought maybe, you should do something than watch films all day"

"I do other things!" I hiss defensively.

"Oh yeah, you take anti-depressants"

I snort, "You're an ass"

"An ass, who wants you to come out and have actual fun"

I purse my lips, "So I'll be attending a party with people who think I'm a nut-job and the love of your life, who hates me and went total Glee on me and poured a slush all over me. God that is so tempting but I'd rather watch films"

"Lydia! Come on, I'll make sure Malia is on her best behavior, and who gives a fuck about the other people?"

"I do, I don't want people staring at me!"

"The only reason people will be staring at you is because you're gorgeous"

I blink, I feel my entire insides warm, "R-Really?"

"Of course really, Lydia! Look at yourself!"

"F-Fine, I'll come pick me up at seven"

"See you then Martin"

I sigh loudly, as I check the time on my phone currently, it was exactly 5:02pm. At least I have nearly two hours to get ready. That should be plenty of time.

Because suicidal or not, if Lydia Martin is going to make an apperance at party, then she's going to make one hell of an apperance.

I let out a small huff before I stride towards me perfectly astetically pleasing white woredrobe stood in front of me, as I open the large doors disapointment floods inside of me as I take a look at the clothes hung in-front of me. They where all far to slutty, for my liking or far too basic, there wasn't that perfect inbetween of slut and basic bitch.

My signature colour was red, so that was the colour that I needed to wear, I could pull out one of my favourite red numbers was from way back when, but I didn't want to be that girl who wears the same dress.

But then again, I did just have a suicidal break down. So I guess, repeating an outfit was probably the least of my worries.

An ache fills me chest, as I remember the times when repeating an outfit was my biggest worry, of all times, but now it was getting stares of people because they thought I was Beacon Hills nut-job.

The red dress which gives me waves of nostalgia catches my eye, I quickly grab it off the railing and gently laid it on my bed.

I glance at myself in the mirror and allow a groan to escape my lips.

How the holy hell am I supposed to make myself look presentable when I still look like I'm having a nervous break down?

My eyes where tired and bagged underneath, my skin looked lifeless and scarily pale. I grimace as I look at my figure, my once toned figure now looked bloated and not-well looked after mostly due to me constantly pigging out on my sofa watching the notebook.

There's no way in hell Lydia Martin is going to make an apperance without some serious beauty therapy.

I make my way over towards my dressing table, where my un-touched for months make-up sat perfectly organised in see-through draws and all my make-up brushes sat in an black mug.

I give myself a look of reassurance.

Okay, Lydia.

You may not be yourself, but you can at least look like yourself.

After god knows how long, blending foundation into my skin, smoothing over the eyeshadow in my crease, perfecting the wings on my eyeliner, dusting the highlight at the top of my cheeks, carving my cheekbones out with bronzer and coating my eyelashes with mascara, I was finally finished.

A sense of bliss filled within me, I actually looked like myself, I actually looked like Lydia Martin.

I check the time on my phone, it was nearly twenty too seven.

Holy crap on a cracker, how has it took me this long to do my make-up?

Luckily, I had my hair in braids so I can just take them out and have nice long, wavy hair, so I didn't have to bother with that.

I walk towards my dress and carefully put it over my head. I turn to look at myself in my long lengthed mirror, I looked actually good.

A knock echoes my entire house due to the emptiness of it. I quickly race downstairs towards my front door, and open it to reveal a very nice look Stiles Stilinski.

He was wearing a dark blue button dress shirt, and black jeans.

I feel my cheeks burn slightly, as a wolf-whistle escapes the boy stood in-front of me's lips.

"Lydia Martin, you are looking mighty fine!"

I laugh, "Wish I could say the same to you!"

Stiles scoffs, "Honey, I look fabulous and you know it!"

I roll my eyes, "Always a dork, come in, I need to grab a few things before we go"

"If it's condoms, you're fine"

I raise my eyebrow at him, before he pulls out a long line of condoms from his pocket causing a chuckle to escape my lips.

I pat his shoulder, "You like to dream big, don't you Stilinski"

"I'm not a dreamer Martin, I am realist"

"Not with that amount of condoms, you're not" I tease, before I grab my purse from the kitchen island.

"A-Are you drinking? You know with your meds and that?"

I shake my head, "I've not took them, I want to get drunk and have a very nice time"

Stiles grins at me, "It feels nice to hear you say nice"

"It feels nice to say it" I murmur.

"So my lovely strawberry blonde friend, how many guys are you hooking up with tonight?"

I snort, "I'm not hooking up with anyone tonight"

"Why not?"

"Because, I just want to have a good time, and guys just lead to drama"

"Except me of course, because I'm one of the good guys!" Stiles says before giving me a cheeky grin.

I roll my eyes, "You are a child"

I go towards the coat closet in my porch and pull the door open before grabbing my black laced up heels and pulling them on.

Stiles comes towards me before patting my head and snorting, "Aw, you're still small"

"And you're still an ass"

The boy next to me holds out his arm, "Shall we Mi'lady?"

I roll my eyes but take his arm, none the less, "You're an actual dork, I hope you do realise this?"

"Women love this side of me"

"Do they women have problems?" I ask teasingly, as we had towards his jeep.

"By the way, I'm leaving my jeep at Allisons and I'm probably going to end up staying the night, you're welcome to also"

I shake my head, "I've got enough money for an Uber, I'll be fine"

Stiles shake his head, "I'll come back with you then"

"Why? It's fine"

"I don't like the thought of you getting an Uber on your own drunk"

I roll my eyes, "Calm down, Protective Paul, I'll be fine"

"I'm just being a good friend"

I turn to him with a small smile, "I know and thanks. But seriously, I want you to have fun with your friends and not worrying about me"

"I am going too, and hopefully maybe even find myself a girl"

"I already feel sorry for this girl"

Stiles rolls his eyes, "Just shut up and put your seatbelt on"

I nod before buckling up my seatbelt, before Stiles begins driving away, and heading towards Allisons house.

"D-Do you know if Erica is going tonight?" I ask anxiously.

Stiles grimaces, "I-I think she is, her and Allison have bio together"

I roll my eyes, "Great, just what I need fake-ass bitches ruining my night"

"Don't let her, just focus on having a good time"

"I will don't worry, Stilinski"

Stiles gives me a look of reassurance as we pull up outside, Allisons house. The sound of loud music causes my stomach to churn with anxiety.

I close my eyes.

Come on Lydia, you can do this.

You used to be the queen of parties.

I nod at myself, before climbing out of the car. Stiles follows my lead, before he begins to head inside Allison's house, I trail behind him as close as humanly possible.

"STILES!" Allisons squeals, as she stumbles towards us and embraces the tall boy into a tight hug.

Once they pull away, Allison turns to me with a smile.

"I'm so glad you came tonight Lydia! I was making sure Stiles could convince you"

I laugh before giving her a bright smile, "Thank you for inviting me"

Allison shakes her head, "Don't be silly, we're friends now"

I blink, "T-Thanks"

Allison laughs, "I need to go find Isaac, but we're doing vodka shots later"

I laugh as I see the dark haired girl stumble off to find her boyfriend.

A sense of dread fills inside of me, as both me and Stiles enter the kitchen which was filled with random people in our year, including Malia and Scott.

Scott quickly jumps up and embraces Stiles into a tight embrace.

"I've missed you!" Stiles murmurs.

"I've missed you more!"

Malia laughs then rolls her eyes, "Alright Mr and Mrs Mccall break it up!"

The two boys laugh before pulling away from each other.

Scott turns to look at me with a smile on his face, "Hi Lydia! I'm glad you could make it"

I nod as I give the boy in-front of me a small smile, "It's good too see you!"

I turn my head and see Stiles and Malia embraced into a tight hug, an odd feeling settles inside my stomach.

I quickly shake my head and turn my attention towards the table of drinks, stood in the middle of the kitchen. I grab a red plastic cup and begin to pour it half way with vodka then the rest with orange juice.

I stare the cup in my hand before turning back to Stiles and Malia, who where currently laughing closely next to each other. I sigh loudly before taking a large gulp of the drink currently held in my hand.

I cough slightly, as I feel a burning sensation inside my chest.

I take another large gulp until I finish the drink in my hand, I shrug before pouring myself the same again.

Stiles comes towards me with a smile, he was currently holding a can of beer, I pressume he got of Scott.

"You okay?" He asks.

I nod, as I give him a smile, "I'm peachy!"

"Great! I'm just going to talk to people, be careful okay?"

I roll my eyes, "I'll be fine, just go"

Stiles gives me a look before walking away with Scott in tow.

I sigh loudly before I begin quickly gulping down the drink in my hand, I decided to pour myself one more before giving it a break for half-an hour.

"Lydia!" A somewhat familiar voice calls out.

I turn around and see a very drunk, Liam Dunbar stood in-front of me.

"Hey Liam" I say slightly awkwardly, mostly due to the fact I've hardly had a conversation with him.

"Areee youu goood?" He slurs, causing a slight laugh to escape my lips.

I nod, "I'm good, are you Liam?"

The boy nods before looking around then turning towards me, "Don't tell anyone buutt I've haadd a little bit to driiink"

I laugh, "I noticed, I hope you don't start crying about boys who don't like you back soon"

Liam laughs, "Youuur funny, youu remind me of Stileess!"

I raise my eyebrow, "I'm much funnier than Stiles"

"Trruee!" The dark blonde laughs.

A frantic looking Hayden comes charging into the kitchen, she sighs when she sees her boyfriend stumbling around, she quickly grabs him and helps him stay on his feet.

The brunette looks up and gives me a smile, "Hello Lydia, I hope he's not been bothering you"

I shake my head as a smile graces my lips, "No, he's been entertaining me"

"Where's your other half then?" She asks, as she wiggles her dark brows.

I give her a confused look, "My other half?"

"Yeah, Stiles. Aren't you two dating?"

I let out a loud laugh as I shake my head, "N-No trust me, he wishes we where dating!"

Hayden frowns slightly, "It's a shame, I really thought you two where pretty good together"

"We're just friends" I insist, before taking a large gulp of the drink in my hand.

Hayden gives me one last smile before dragging her boyfriend outside.

A feeling of loneliness settles in my causing me to finish of the drink in my hand and pour another, and finshing that off after roughly two minuets after pouring it.

I feel my head spin slightly, as I feel my eyelids drop suddenly.

A familiar laugh echoes my ears, I turn my head and see Scott come into the kitchen.

"Hey Lydia, you alright?"

I nod slowly, as a lazy grin grows on my lips, "I feeel goood"

The dark brown haired boy laughs, "I think you might be tipsy"

I tap his nose with the cup in my hand, "And you migghtt be rightt"

"Well seem as you are intoxicated, I feel as if it's only right to ask what your intentions are with my beautiful Stiles Stilinski?"

I laugh, "I inteend to be his frieend"

"Really? Hmm, so there is no funny buisness between the two of you?"

I shake my head quickly, "Nopeee, I donnt think I am his typpee anywaaay"

Scott snort, "Anything with a vagina, is Stiles' type"

I laugh loudly, "Trueee!"

"Dude! Your best bro, is currently hooking up with Erica Reyes!" A guy says as he comes into the kitchen and clasps Scott on his shoulder.

I falter.

Stiles hooking up with Erica?

The thought alone, mixed along with the alcohol was enough for tears to prickle my eyes. I quickly shake them away before anyone caught on and got the wrong impression, that I had feelings for Stiles or something.

Scott groans loudly, "Duudeee! Stop him, she'll probably give him the clap!"

I laugh loudly before giving Scott a high-five, "Yoou've just become my new best friend!"

He laughs, "Yeah, us two should be best friends, screw Stiles!"

I giggle widly, "Imagine screwing Stileess!"

"You'd love it don't deny it, Martin"

My cheeks burn before I grin happily, "Martin, that's what Stilees calls me! He's my beest frieend you know?"

Scott gives me a warm smile, "You're in so deep, and you don't even know yet"

I shove him, "I'vee got a goood gpaaa, I knoow everything!"

My head turns as I hear someone come into the kitchen, Malia grins before going towards her boyfriend and peppering him with kisses, my eyes widen when I see the amount of love which shines in her eyes as she looks at him.

"Hey babe!" Scott grins, as he turns to his girlfriend.

Malia turns to me, "I'm sorry"

I blink, "H-Huh?"

"I'm sorry for being such a bitch you, to be honest my reasoning behind it makes me the bitch. You see Erica told Allison, who told me, that you where only becoming friends with Stiles so that you could hook up with Scott"

I shake my head, "That's not-"

"But I know, now that isn't true. I mean the way, you look at Stiles was a complete give-away, so I've been trying to get him to come to my place, so that I can work on away to apologise to you sincerly"

Shit.

So Malia, wasn't trying to cheat on Scott, she was trying to find a way to apolgise to me.

"I-It's fine" I manage.

Malia gives me a genuine smile, "Thank you, honestly. I really hope we can become friends, I see the way Stiles lights up around you, so you must be something special"

I feel my cheeks burning before I grin, "Frieends sounds goood to me"

Scott snorts, "She's so wasted!"

The carmel blonde haired girl slaps his shoulder, "Have you been giving her vodka?"

"No, I've been a good boy!"

A very proud looking Stiles Stilinski stumbles into the kitchen.

My eyes instantly narrow, "Gooo awaay!"

Malia narrows her eyes at the same boy, "Stiles, what have you done?"

Stiles grins happily, "I just did somee gooood stuff with Ericcaa!"

I walk towards him and slap his shoulder roughly, "I hatee you!"

"Whyy?"

"Out of everyone, you pick her!"

The brown haired boy rolls his eyes, "Would you rather of me done stuff with you?"

"Yess!"

Stiles blinks, "W-What?"

"I'd rather of you done stuff with annyonnee, rather than that slutty bitch!"

Scott grins before turning towards his girlfriend and murmuring, "I am so shipping this!"

"They're endgame" Malia whispers back.

Stiles sighs loudly, "I'm sorry Lyd!"

I narrow my eyes before shoving him, "Don't caaaall me that!"

"Pleaase" He says before grabbing my shoulders gently.

I look up and roll my eyes, "Such an ass!"

"I'll buyy you chicken nuggets on the waay home, if you foorgivee me!"

I sigh loudly, "Deal!"

Stiles grins before kissing the top of my head and hugging me tightly, causing me to falter massively.

"If it heelps, she hadn't of even shaved!"

I grimace as I quickly pull away from him, "Eww!" I shriek.

"Well, Well" A familiar voice says filling my entierity with dread.

I whip my head around and see my ex-boyfriend Jackson Whittmore stood their with his usual smirk plastered onto his annoyingly charming face.

"Would you look at that, it's Beacon Hills, nut-job" He says cockily, as he takes a stride towards me.

I narrow my eyes but chose to stay silent.

"Jackson, go be an ass somewhere else!" Malia snaps.

Jackson ignores her and turns towards me, "Jesus, why did I ever date you? You're fucked up Lydia, No-one likes you!"

My eyes widen as I see Stiles' fist connect with my ex-boyfriends face, causing him to stumble backwards.

Jackson grits his teeth before charging towards Stiles, luckily Scott quickly grabs Jackson and pulls him back.

Malia turns to Stiles worriedly, "I'd leave right now, if I was you"

I nod quickly before grabbing Stiles' hand and rushing outside, by the backdoor.

Stiles laughs loudly, "God, I can't believe I actually just punched someone!"

"I know, god"

"Shall we get out of here?"

I nod, "Please, before Jackson kicks your ass"

Stiles nods in agreement before he quickly opens Allisons back-gate and leaves the house me trailing behind him until I've caught up.

We walk silently down the end of her street before I feel a large pain in my foot.

"Wait!" I call out.

Stiles stops in his tracks, "You okay?"

I shake my head, as I quickly pull of my heels causing me to groan with pleasure, "Shit, heels are such bitches"

He chuckles, "Come on, let's get some food"

I nod as I put my heels in my hands, "I'm craving fries"

"I'm sorry about Erica by the way, I didn't really think about you"

I roll my eyes, "It's fine, you're a teenage boy and she has a massive rack, I can't really blame you"

"Wanna know a secret?"

"Go on"

"She doesn't even have a massive rack, it's all the bra"

I laugh loudly, "You're kidding?!"

Stiles turns to look at me as he laughs slightly, "No, I'm actually being serious"

"You've just made me on happy girl Stilinski"

"How did you enjoy tonight then?"

I shrug, "It was alright, I liked talking to your friends"

"How was Malia?"

"Well...I actually think we're friends now?"

Stiles eyes widen, "S-Seriously?"

"Yeah, she's not all bad"

A dreamy grin grows onto the brown haired boys face, "She's amazing"

I roll my eyes before slapping shoulder, "Alright calm down, Lover boy"

"Sorry, she just legit makes me melt into a puddle of feelings"

I snort, "I noticed"

"Are you okay about the whole Jackon thing? He was wrong by the way, about everything"

"Thank you for punching him, I've never had anyone do something like that for me"

"Well I'm here to anything for you, Lydia"

I turn to him as a genuine smile appears onto my face, I stop in my tracks causing him to do the same.

"What?"

"I'm going to do something nice, but don't make a big deal out if it alright?"

"W-What?"

I roll my eyes before walking towards the boy infront of me. I awkwardly wrap my arms around his torso, his arms take a few seconds to respond before he wraps them around my shoulders.

After a few seconds, I quickly pull away.

"You so love me!" Stiles calls out.

I narrow my eyes, "It was a thank you!"

"Thank you, Smank you. You love me!"

I shove him roughly, "Shut up and get me fries!"

 **A:N I have a feeling, not a lot of you will like this chapter and I'm not sure why.**

 **I really hope you don't think I'm rushing the whole lydia/stiles dynamic.**

 **I also like how there's both a lydia/scott and lydia/malia friendship developing. I decided to make Malia, nice because I do really like the character.**

 **Review and let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

I feel a slight throb in my head, as I blink my eyes open mostly due to the blinding sun streaming into my room from window.

A loud snore causes me to jump slightly, I turn my head and see Stiles fast asleep on my sofa opposite from my bed.

Aw, he doesn't look like too bad when he's not being an ass, it's a shame he has to open his mouth.

"Stiles!" I call out, causing the boy to jump up slightly and fall of the sofa causing a loud laugh to escape my lips.

"God, don't shout like that!" Stiles groans, as he burries his head into my carpet.

I roll my eyes and crawl to the edge of my bed, "Come on sleeping beauty, I want food"

"And what do you want me to about that?"

"You can drive me for food"

"My jeep is at Allisons"

I roll my eyes, "Oh, then you can go get it and on the way back get me food"

Stiles lifts his head and narrow his eyes at me, "Don't you have a car?"

I snort, "I have three"

"Then why can't you drive?"

"Because of my meds"

"You haven't look them in twenty four hours" Stiles notes.

Fuck.

I've been caught out.

Wait.

I turn to my bedside table and grab my pills from the first draw and pour the correct amount in my hands and then put them in my mouth, I shift them uncomfortably before swallowing them dry causing me to gag slightly.

"Opps, I took them"

Stiles narrow his eyes even further before standing up, "I hate you, offically well and truly hate you"

I scoff, "Yeah that's why you sock-punched someone in the face for me last night"

A groan escapes his lips, "God, don't remind me"

"I didn't know you had it in you"

"I don't! It was a mixture of just getting some and alcohol!"

"And don't remind me, that you and Erica engaged In sexual things please"

Stiles winces slightly, "Yeah sorry about that"

I shrug dismissively, "It's fine, I do feel very disappointed in you though Stiles"

"Such a shame"

I roll my eyes, "Why are you being such an ass today?"

"Because, my head is throbbing"

"It's called a hangover, it's the free prize at the end of every vodka bottle"

"I'd rather have no prize" Stiles cries out before sitting down next to me on my bed.

"Too late now, Sunshine'" I note quickly, before climbing out of bed and pulling on my old nike jumper over my pj's.

"So you and Malia are friends now?"

I nod, "Appears like it"

"And she deffiantly, doesn't like me?"

I feel my chest twinge slightly, "Nope, she loves her boyfriend, also known as your best friend"

Stiles lets out a small sigh of defeat, "I know, I'm being a dick. I do want them both to be happy, I really do but there's this thing in the back of my head telling me that Malia and I, we're...we're meant to be together"

I feel myself falther slightly, "I'm sorry Stiles, I actually really am"

Stiles gives me a somewhat amused look, "Who would of thought Lydia Martin, would be doing a shitty job at comforting me?"

I narrow my eyes before shoving him, "I'm not doing a shitty job! I just don't know what too say"

Stiles shrugs, "Sorry, I am being a complete ass"

"It's fine I'm used too, I mean if you where nice too me for more than five minuets, I think I'd of complete shock"

He gives me a massive grin, "Oh, that'd be reason enough for me"

"Ha ha ha!" I bite sarcastically, before I throw a pillow at his face.

"So what would you like to do today?"

I shrug, "Watch movies?"

"God, we never do that"

I roll my eyes, "Well you're far too grumpy, to actually do something"

"I'm not grumpy, I'm hungover there is a difference"

"I'm not seeing it" I state as I cross my arms, across my chest.

Stiles stare at me for a few seconds longer than I anticipated causing my cheeks to burn slightly.

"W-What?" I ask unsurely.

"Are you feeling happy?"

I shrug, "Well right now, I fee really dehydrated"

He rolls his eyes, "No seriously, do you feel happier lately?"

"Sometimes I do, and that's mostly down to you" I admit awkwardly, I feel my face flush as manage out the words.

A geniune smile grows onto Stiles face, "R-Really?"

I roll my eyes, "Fine, I admit Stilinski. Being your friend at times does make me feel somewhat happy"

"Oh my! This is the second time you admitted we're friends!"

"I actually hate you!" I huff, as I throw yet another pillow at his face.

A loud ding echoes my ears causing me to jump slightly which causes a laugh to escape Stiles' lips. The said boy dives into his pockets and checks his phone, a confused expression shows onto his face.

"E-Erica just asked me out on a date?"

I blink, "W-What?!" I cry out.

I suddenly wish I had just been drinking, so that I could do a spit-take.

Stiles looks at me unsurely, "What? What do I say?"

"Well, do you want to date her?!" I ask, trying to control my anger towards Erica.

"I..I-I don't know"

"Just say yes, we all know you want too!" I spit bitterly as I cross my arms firmly against my chest.

"But you hate her! I can't do that too you"

"Well I have no say, in who you date. Do I?"

Stiles nods, "I know you don't but, I don't want one of my closest friends hating my possible girlfriend"

I blink, he considers me a close friend.

I roll my eyes, "It's one date, I doubt she's going to end up being your girlfriend. I mean half an hour into it she'll put out and then you'll realise she's a complete slut and then reject her slutty ass"

He laughs before looking at me intently, "So, you will be fine if I say yes to Erica?"

I feel my breathe hitch slightly, but I nod "Yes Stiles, I'll be fine"

"Thanks Lydia, you're a good friend"

I bite the inside of my cheek and force a smile onto my face, "I know, I'm probably the best friend you'll ever have"

 **Is it possible Lydia may starting to feel something for Stiles? Or is it just because of her hatered towards Erica? What do you think?**


	9. Chapter 9

I roll my eyes as Stiles shows me yet another shirt on FaceTime, for perhaps the seventh time that night.

"I do hope you realise, I'm not exactly loving, helping you find an outfit for you and the super slut"

Stiles rolls his eyes, "You said you'd be supportive"

I snort, "I said I'd allow it, I never said anything about being supportive"

My eyebrows furrow together when I see a text of a unknown number appear on my phone, I click on the message.

 **Unknown: Hey Lydia, It's Malia, do you want to come with me and Scott to spy on Stiles' date?**

I snort before I type a quick reply to the girl.

 **Me: Yeah sounds good! Shall I meet you at the place?**

Stiles gives me wary look when I click back onto FaceTime, "Why can I see more than your regular sixty percent evil in your eyes Martin?"

I flutter my eyelashes, "No reason, Stilinski"

"I don't like this!"

I roll my eyes, "Come on, show me the other shirt"

My phone dings indicating that Malia, had replied to my text.

 **Unknown: If you don't mind, we'll see you there at around 7!**

An evil smile works it way onto my lips before I give Stiles a look of disgust when I see the shirt he's currently holding up.

"Jesus, even my grandad wouldn't wear that and he's dead!" I shriek out, as I shield my eyes from the ugliness of that shirt.

Stiles groans loudly, "I'm doomed!"

"Just put on that white button up shirt, you look good in it"

The boy waggles his eyebrows at me, "Do I really? Do I really look good in it?"

I narrow my eyes, "I so wish, I could slap you right now"

"And I'm so glad, that you can't"

"Come on Stilinski, put this shirt on and show me what you're made of!"

I feel my eyes widen massively, as Stiles pulls of his current t-shirt revealing suprisingly toned abs, my cheeks burn when I realise that I've staring at him for a piece of meat for the past thirty seconds. I quickly turn to look at my duvet colour and stare at the pattern on it intently.

"How do I look?" Stiles voice rings through my phone speaker, causing my head to snap up.

I falter as I look at the boy.

He looked good, really good.

"Y-You look good!" I manage out.

Stiles winks at his front camera, "Don't I always?"

I roll my eyes, "No you don't, usually you look like shit"

"You always say such cute things to me, Lydia Martin!"

I snort, "Are you nervous?" I ask, as I prop up on my elbows.

A pink tinge paints its way onto Stiles' cheeks, "I-I don't know, I mean this could be my chance you know, my chance to get over Malia"

I blink, "Yeah...could be"

"Are you alright?" Stiles asks, as he stares at his phone intently.

I nod, as I force a smile onto my face "Y-Yeah, just tired"

Techinically I wasn't lying because to be honest, I wasn't entirely sure on how and why I felt like this. It wasn't as if I developed feelings for Stiles, but the thought of him going on a date with Erica left an unsettling feeling in my stomach, with an emotion I just couldn't quite detect yet.

"You sure? Do you want me to come over instead?"

I shake my head, "Don't be stupid, I want you to have fun. Just please don't have fun with Erica"

Stiles laughs before he holds up his hands, "No promises, we all know how easy she is"

I scoff, "Everyone in the history of the universe, knows how easy she is"

"Hey! That could be the mother of my children you are talking about" He says jokingly.

I shudder, "Please don't joke about that!"1

He laughs again, before a curse escapes his lips, "Shit! It's nearly seven, I gotta go! But I'll text you when I'm done!"

"Good luck!" I say in a strained voice, before I hang up the FaceTime.

I quickly pull my strawberry blonde hair up into a messy bun and pull on a black skinny jeans and a large cream jumper of the top, I grab my black Timberlands and pull them onto my feet before dashing downstairs, grabbing my phone and purse on my way out of the house.

The resturant in which they where meeting at, was only a walk down my street and seem as I had already taken my meds, I figured I may as well just walk.

The summer breeze sends warm tingles down my spine, giving me a nostalgic feeling. My phone dings I check it, to reveal a text from Malia.

 **Malia: Me and Scott are here, we're sat at the bench opposite the resturant! Hurry x**

I a small smile works it's way onto my lips, as the feeling of having friends settles into my stomach. I actually had friends, who wanted to spend time with me. And not just for selfish and petty reasons, the feeling of having friends who actually just wanted to have a laugh with me, felt sureal.

Butterflies enter my stomach, as I see the bench in which Malia and Scott where currently at, Scott stands up and gestures towards me wildy causing a laugh to escape my lips. I quickly make my way over towards them.

"They have just entered the resturant" Malia informs seriously, causing me to snort.

"I really wish, it was you and him we where spying on" Scott tells me, causing his girlfriend to slap his shoulder.

My eyes widen slightly, "W-We're just friends"

Malia snorts, "Puh-lease, you spend everyday together and you're spying on his date"

"So are you guys!" I defend.

"I've known the kid since we where in diapers"

"And, I do everything with him" Malia explains, as she gestures towards Scott.

I roll my eyes, "Regardless, Stiles and I are just friends"

"Not for loongg" Scott sings.

My eyes widen massively, as I see Malia pull out a pair of binoculars from her purse.

"W-Where the hell did you get them?" I cry out.

Scott shrugs dismissively, "I stole them from Stiles' dad, he won't mind"

"Don't you think we're being a little obvious" I squeak out.

Malia shakes her head, "It's not like we're sat in the resturant, hiding behind menus"

I groan loudly, as the couple next to me, look at each other and exchange massive grins. Before standing up and pulling up with them.

"I don't think we're dressed for a resturant" I say quickly, as the couple in-front of me begin crossing the street.

"You're really short, you can just pretend you're our child" Scott says as he turns his shoulder to look at me.

I narrow my eyes, "I'm not that short!"

Malia turns around and snorts, "I think I came out the womb taller than you"

My eyes widen when I realise, we're actually stood outside the resturant where Stiles and Erica where currently having their date at.

I feel my wrist gently being dragged, until I'm actually inside the resturant.

My cheeks flush.

If Stiles' catches me, I'm dead.

Legit dead.

I will never live down the embarassment.

I look up when I feel a large hand on my shoulder.

"Can we have a table for three please, and a childrens menu?" Scott asks, the hostess stood at the front of the resturant.

The hostness nods and smiles before passing me a flimsy piece of paper and a packet of crayons causing my cheeks to flush brightly.

"Say thank you, Lydia" Scott says slowly, causing me to kick him in the shin.

"Thank you" I murmur.

The hostess directs us to our table, which is luckily probably the furthest away from Erica and Stiles' table and even more luckily, I had my back facing them.

"I can't believe, I can pass for a child!"

"I gotta take you to the movies" Malia notes before putting up her menu and then scanning the resturant.

"They're holding hands"

I narrow my eyes at the table before playing with my napkin roughly.

"You seem bothered Lydia" Scott says amusement ringing through his voice.

"I'm not, I just think he can better"

"Better? As in like you better?" Malia says with a teasing grin.

"You're big bullies!" I murmur, before looking at the childrens menu in-front of me.

"Oh shit!"

I turn to look at the brunette sat across from me, "What?"

"He's pissed off"

Happiness forms in the pit of my stomach, "He is?"

"Holy crap on a cracker!" Malia exclaims, "She's leaving!"

I turn my head quickly and see that the blonde slut is indeed storming out of the resturant. My eyes travel back to where the brown haired boy is currently sitting, he gets money out of his wallet and places it on the table before standing up and beginning to leave the resturant.

"Stiles!" Scott calls out as, the angry boy storms past our table on his way out.

Stiles turns his head in surpise, his eyes widen and his mouth adjar, "What are you guys doing here?!"

"We're taking our lovely daughter out for a feel" Scott says, as he gestures towards the crayons sat next to me.

Stiles snort, "Did you actually pass as a child?"

I narrow my eyes, "Shut up!"

"Why did queen Slut leave?" Malia asks.

The brown haired boy groans, before sitting at the spare seat next to Scott, "I argued with her"

"Why?" I ask curiousity, getting the better of me.

"She said some shit about you, I didn't like" Stiles says as he turns to look at me.

I blink, "Y-You technically ended your date because of me?"

"Oh my the feels!" Scott cries out, causing Malia to slap his shoulder.

Stiles rolls his eyes at his best friend, before facing me "Yeah, course I did. You're a good friend of mine, I'm not going to sit there and have someone talk shit about you"

I feel my cheeks burn before a smile creeps it's way onto my voice, "Well isn't that cute"

"You know what Is cute, the fact that you can still pass as a child. I gotta take you to the movies"

"Dude! That's what I said!" Malia exclaims before high-fiving the boy across from her.

 **This is my favourite chapter so far personally. I love the fact that Malia, Scott and Lydia where hanging out together, I also love the fact that the hostess thought Lydia was Scalia's child.**

 **And Lydia, is slowly but surely figuring out if she feels something for stiles.**

 **How did you enjoy this chapter? Did you find it funny? Because I find it very funny personally not going to lie.**


	10. Chapter 10

"I know, you don't particularly want too see her right now, and neither do I. But you're her father!" I hear my mother hiss down the phone.

I feel my heart sink, so low that I could feel it into my toes.

My father and mother didn't want me.

I was unwanted.

Just when I actually felt better, everything just seemed to fall apart.

I feel my eyes sting as tears begin to form in them.

I quickly race upstairs, and go into the shelter in which is my bedroom. A hiccup escapes my lips, as my body racks with numerous harsh sobs.

Why didn't anyone love me?

Why couldn't someone just simply love me?

Not even my own father and mother loved me, the only two people who are supposed to love me couldn't even find it in themselves to love me.

Was I such a horrible person, that no even my family wanted me?

My pills at the which sat on my bedside table stare at me tauntingly, as if they are waiting for me to break and overdose with them.

I feel my breathe hitch, as I edge closer towards the demons which where currently safely sat inside a plastic tube, with a label saying 'Prescribed to Lydia Martin'.

Hestiantly, I reach out and grab the tube before sitting down on my bed. I eye up the tube before complensating everything.

Really, what did I actually have to live for?

I had parents who physically couldn't stand the sight of me, I had an ex-boyfriend and an ex-best friend who continously call me numerous names and degrade me time and time again. The only thing which was actually good in my life, was Stiles.

An unhumerous laugh escapes my lips, who would of thought Stiles Stilinski would be the only good thing in my life?

But the thing is Stiles would be fine of without me, he'd probably be better off without me.

Everyone would.

Because my life doesnt' matter, it doesn't matter to me and it sure as hell doesn't matter to anyone else.

A bitter laugh escapes my lips, how could one life be so meaningless? And why did it have to be my life which is meaningless?

Actually, to be honest I'd much rather it be my life be meaningless than anyone elses, I wouldn't even wish my worst enemey to experince the pain I currently felt, not even Erica.

A loud sob escapes my lips, as I begin to slowly one by one pour the pills into my hands.

In just a few seconds this could all be over.

In just a few seconds, I could be a complete bliss.

And in just a few seconds darkness will overtake me, and I will never come back.

The thought alone gave me incredibly bad anixety, the thought of never returning didn't make me feel happy, it made me feel sick to my stomach. But what did I have to return for? A broken home, a singular friend who will be better off without, some bitch in his life.

Guilt creeps up onto me, as I think about Stiles.

He thought I could be fixed.

He thought I was fixable.

And I was letting him down, my only good thing in the entirity of the world and I was letting him down.

I bit my lip roughly, as I complensate writing him a quick 'I'm sorry' text message, but that would probably entice him to come over and he'd find me, he'd find me fish-belly white and garggling in a pool of my own vomit.

And I didn't want him too see me like that.

And I mostly, more than anything in this world, I didn't want him too become sad. The thought of causing Stiles to be sad, clenched my heart massively. But I know he'll heal, he's got a good group of friends and a loving father. And at least this way, he won't be forced to hang around me anymore, he might even be slightly grateful that he won't be forced to be around Beacon Hills' nut-job.

A strangled sob escapes my trembling lips, as I bring the pills closer towards me. I close my eyes before hestiantly shoving them into my mouth.

I feel my entire body tremble as numerous sobs escape my lips.

Here we go Lydia, soon you'll be free.

Free from a world consumed by bitterness and hatered.

 _My bedroom door swings open, causing my eyes to widen massively as I desprately try and swallow the pills._

 _There stands, my one source of goodness, Stiles Stilinski was stood in the frame of my door with his stupid goofy smile on his lips, holding a box of pizza._

 _His eyes widen before he rushes towards me, dropping the pizza on his way. His hands roughly grab and squeeze my cheeks causing a few of the pills to come sliding out of my mouth._

 _My heart clenches as I see tears brimming in his hazel eyes, as he desperately and hardly squeezes my cheeks again causing the rest of the pills to come spilling out of my mouth._

 _I raise my hand and shove him roughly, "W-WHAT D-DID YOU DO?!" I scream loudly, at him._

 _His eyes catch mine, causing a loud sob to escape my lips. Stiles' arms quickly wrap around my shoulders, as I cry out loudly into the crook of his neck._

" _I-I w-wanna die!" I murmur into his neck, as my cries become borderline hysterical._

 _Stiles grip tightens on me considerably as he rocks me gently, in an attempt too soothe me._

 _I let out a strangled scream, as my cries become rougher and harder causing my entire body to flush and tense up._

" _P-Please...I-I w-wanna d-die!"_

 _I feel wetness drip onto my bare shoulders, causing me to sob even louder._

" _Lydia, shh" Stiles says his voice cracking as he speaks._

 _I shake my head as I attempt to pull away, his grip holds me firmly in place, I hear loud footsteps come into my room._

" _Stiles?! What's happened?!" My mother asks as she approaches us._

 _Stiles shake his head, "I-I.."_

" _L-Let me die!" I whimper, as my breathe becomes dangerously un-even._

" _Hello, 9-1-1. My daughter's attempting to take her own life" I hear my mother says._

 _My head snaps towards her, "P-Please, d-don't make me go back!" I cry out, as I clutch onto Stiles tightly._

 _I feel him stroke my hair gently, "Lyd, please" He murmurs, I've never heard him sound so strained and broken before._

" _I-I c-can't go back there!" I cry to him._

" _Lydia, you need help" My mother says as she approaches us._

 _I shake my head, "Y-You're taking me away, from the only thing than can help!" I cry out, once I was able to make my breathing become slightly more even._

 _My heart sinks, as I hear loud sirens outside my house._

 _I quickly shake my head, "N-NO!" I cry out, as numerous sobs escape my lips "PL-PLEASE DO-DON'T!"_

 _Stiles looks down at me with a pained expression, I grab his face softly._

" _S-Stiles, p-please d-don't let them t-take me away" I plead._

I look down intently, at the carpet in which my feet where currently placed under. Hesitantly, I spit the pills out back into my hand before grabbing my phone, of it's charger. I feel anxiety drum inside of me roughly.

My fingers tremble as I unlock my phone and dial Stiles' number.

'Ring...Ring...Ring..-'

"Martini, how can I assist you?"

A watery laugh escapes my lips, "S-Stiles, I-I need you" I croak out.

"W-What? Why? What's happened?"

"I-I nearly did something stupid"

I hear Stiles curse something before his voice becomes much clearer, "I'm coming now! P-Please just stay strong until I get there"

I wince as I hear the phone be put down roughly.

I nod, "For you I will" I murmur, depsite knowing that he can't hear me.


	11. Chapter 11

I stare blankly at the wall in-front of me, as I hold the pills which I had just spit out. I tried my hardest not to look down into my hands, because then I'll be tempted. And I was trying my hardest to be strong.

I hear my bedroom door, burst open, I couldn't even find the strength in me to turn my head. All I could do was stare emotionlessly, at this stupid damn purple all in-front of me.

I didn't even like the colour purple, but it was one of the only times my father spent with me, we spent the entire afternoon painting this stupid room, this fucking stupid colour.

"Lydia, did you hurt yourself?!" Stiles asks frantically, as he grabs my hands and pulls the pills from them.

"Purple is such a shitty colour" I murmur.

"Lydia, did you hurt yourself?"

"I hate purple so much"

"Lydia!" He snaps impatiently.

"Why haven't, I changed the colour of these walls yet?"

My eyes widen as I feel my shoulders being shaked, "Lydia?! Did you hurt yourself?!"

"I'm fine Stiles" I say dryly.

He lets out a sigh of what, I think is relief.

"Lydia, what where you going to do?"

"Well Stiles, I was going to dry swallow, a shit-ton of pills then experince a what I pressume, a painful death"

"W-Why?"

I let out an unhumerous laugh, "Why else? I want to die"

"N-No, y-you're better"

I give Stiles an emotionless look, "I can't be better, because all I want to do is die"

Stiles sighs loudly before running his hands over his face, "L-Lydia-"

"I don't know, why I called you"

"It's because you have hope Lydia!"

"I told you Stiles, hope is for suckers" I murmur before I begin to stare back at the wall in-front of me.

"You're lying!"

I flinch at the tone of his voice, "I'm not lying Stiles, I'm done"

"If you're done, then why the fuck didn't you take them stupid fucking pills?!" He cries, as he stands up and get inches away from my face.

I wince, before composing myself, "I-I..."

"You're such a fucking awful friend!" Stiles hisses, his voice cracks at the end causing my heart to clench unexpectedly.

I blink, as I continue to stare at him wordlessly.

"Do you know what I would have had to go through today?! If I would of saw, you're fucking dead body?! Do you know how much that would of fucking killed me?!"

I roll my eyes, "Please, it would have been a relief"

"How the fuck would I have been relieved?"

"Because you wouldn't of been forced to hang around me anymore"

Stiles clenches his jaw, "That's bullshit and you know it!"

I shake my head as tears begin to sting my eyes, "Did your dad force you to come round here yes or no?"

"At the start-"

"It doesn't matter Stiles, you was still forced"

"You're fucking impossible you know that?!"

"Stiles just leave, it's not like I've never been left before" I murmur.

The brown haired boy gives me a look of disbelief, "I'm not fucking leaving Lydia!"

I narrow my eyes, "Just fucking go! Go back to your life stupid fucking life, of hanging out with Scott, and fucking pining of Malia, who's never going to fucking want you!" I shriek loudly, as I feel tears roll down my cheeks.

Stiles blinks at me, before shaking his head angrily, "Why are you trying to push me away?!"

"Because eventually, you're going to fucking give up on me anyway!"

He sighs loudly before kneeling down in-front of me and grabbing my hands, "I'm not giving up on you, you're my friend. I promise you this, Lydia Martin I will never give up on you"

"My mother and father don't want too see me, I overheard them talking" I admit, my voice cracking as I tell him.

"Shit, what did they say?"

"S-Something along of the l-lines of, I-I don't want too see her either but she's our daughter"

Stiles shake his head, "They're fucking idiots, I hope you know that right?"

I shake my head as a strangled sob escapes my lips, "W-Why don't my parents love me?"

I feel myself being pulled into a tight hug, I cry loudly into the crook of Stiles' neck, as he rocks me back and forth gently.

"They're so fucking stupid" He murmurs into my hair, causing me to sob even harder.

I clutch the back of his shirt desperately, praying that he'd never let me go.

I blink, at the realisation.

Stiles Stilinski, is my rock.

I need him.

"S-Stay with me" I mumble.

Stiles nods into my shoulder, "Sure"

A feeling of contentness fills my stomach, the feeling felt odd.

It wasn't often that I felt this secure.

We pull away after roughly, fourty more seconds. And when we do pull away we just stare at each other, our eyes speaking for us, no words are needed.

"I-I'm sorry for saying that about Malia" I say awkwardly, as I break suffocating silence.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you"

"Even so, I should of never involved how you felt into our arguement"

Stiles shrugs, "I don't even think, I love her like that anymore"

Something sparks inside of my stomach.

"Y-You don't?"

"No, I think I like Erica now"

My jaw drops, as I feel my world literally stop as dread seeps into my veins, at the thought of my best friend and worst enemey being a couple.

Stiles laughs, "I'm kidding! You should of seen your face"

I narrow my eyes, "You're an ass!"

"I am serious though, I do love Malia but I don't think I'm in love with her anymore"

"Well, I'm glad. Maybe now, you can find someone who loves you back"

Stiles shrugs, "Well, that always depends"

"What do you mean?"

"Well my father always used to tell me that, we only accept the love we think we deserve"

I reach forward and hesitantly grab his hand, "Well I think every girl, deserves a Stiles Stilinski in her life"

Stiles lets out a breathy laugh, before looking at me intently, I give him a small smile back.

"S-Shall we watch a movie?" I ask as I attempt to break the tension.

He nods and pulls his hand away, " A movie sounds good, but no shitty Nicholas Sparks"

I roll my eyes, "We all know, you love his work"

"We all know, I want to stab myself because of his work"

I snort, "Always the dramatic Stilinski"

"Do you want me to stay over tonight?" Stiles asks, as I stand up and go over to switch on my TV.

I turn around in surprise, "Y-Yeah, please"

"T-Thanks for ringing me Lydia"

"Thanks for giving me a reason to ring you" I murmur softly.

Stiles looks at me in surprise before a smile graces his lips, I look at the boy in astonishment.

I can't believe, I've let him break down my walls.

I couldn't give up yet, not when I've got Stiles.

He gave me a reason to fight, and I'm not willing to give that reason up yet.


End file.
